IN REALMS BEYOND REALITY
by Heir Guardian
Summary: Yami is uneasy and now the cards are playing a game with him...done!
1. I.

IN REALMS BEYOND REALITY  
  
***My note: Okay…my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. Idea stuck in head, won't go away, you know the drill…..  
  
  
  
Yami stared down at the cards laid out before him. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure it out. His light was fine and nothing was threatening anyone so what was the problem. He heard laughter through the link and frowned. Usually it would be enough to make him smile…but not today.  
  
//What is wrong with me?//  
  
He continued staring at the cards laid out before him. It was Yugi's deck but Yami knew them just as well as his light an maybe, just maybe, he might find an answer in them.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Relax. He must relax. He let his instinct take over and his hand moved to the third of the five cards placed before him.  
  
The Celtic Guardian…  
  
Funny. He had been expecting the Dark Magician. He looked closer at the card and read its description.  
  
"An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightening- swift attacks." His eyes widened and he reread the first part…  
  
//An elf who learned to wield a sword…// Why had he never wondered about that before. Here in his hand was the only Elven warrior. All others either wielded bow or magic. Yet the Celtic Guardian…  
  
//Why would he want to learn to wield a sword?//  
  
:Do you really want to know?:  
  
Yami's head shot up and he looked around his soul room. Nothing was out of place, yet; behind him! He glimpsed it. A youthful figure with long blond hair. It lingered in the shadows that surrounded three sides to his Room. Yami tried to get a better look but the shadows would not let him.  
  
:I'll ask again my Lord, do you really want to know?:  
  
"Know what?" Yami asked suspiciously. He had learned from experience that answering a seemingly innocent question could get you into a lot of trouble.  
  
:Why I learned to wield a sword. Do you, or don't you?:  
  
This question was important. He could feel it. There was something there that was the cause of his unease. He knew his answer before he said it. He needed to know.  
  
"Yes." He felt more than saw the figure smile.  
  
:Thank you my Lord. I knew I could count on you.:  
  
The shadows around Yami shifted and seemed to gather; focusing their energy on the one in them. They shot forth and grabbed Yami causing him to cry out in surprise. Then the darkness consumed him, until there was nothing, not even the darkness…  
  
  
  
Yugi's head shot up and he stopped laughing at Joey's antics. Something was wrong. His puzzle was glowing and…disassembling. One by one the pieces were disappearing, into a strange greenish light, till all that was left was the solitary piece hanging on the cord around his neck. His friends watched in horror as it happened, none knowing what to do. Finally it was over and Yugi felt the door to his Soul room close and disappear altogether. Yami was no longer there. It wasn't that he was blocked, it was just that there was nothing to be blocked from. Yugi looked up at Bakura. The white haired boy was clutching his ring close to him, he had gone as pale as his hair.  
  
"Bakura," Yugi spoke in a small voice, "Ask your Yami if he knows what just happened." Bakura just nodded his head. The others watched Yugi in concern as he held the last remaining piece.  
  
/Yami…where did you go?/  
  
  
  
Yami shook his head and sat up.  
  
"Where am I.?" He got no answer and honestly wasn't expecting one. He looked down at himself and raised an eyebrow.  
  
His wardrobe had changed. In place of his blue pants, shirt and jacket he was wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt that was soft but also tight. Over that he was wearing a loose dark blue vest open at the front but with buttons that he could do it up with. The belts around his neck and arms were gone and only the one at his waist was left. One his left arm was a full-length black leather glove and on his right was a shorter elbow length finger-less glove. Everything had the faint patterns of leaves and vines, subtle and delicate. It wasn't at all like the bright bold Egyptian patterns he was use to; except for on the back of the red glove.  
  
There done in gold was the eye of Ra. He felt more comfortable looking at it.  
  
He stood up and looked around. He was in a clearing of some kind deep within a forest.  
  
"Great. I know how to navigate the broad expanse of a desert or the twisted halls of a Palace, but put me in a forest and I'm lost." He sighed and picked a random direction and started walking. He got bored very quickly. Everything was too; well green. He sighed and tried to think of something to do. He thought about what had brought him here.  
  
The Celtic Guardian!  
  
If it was a card that brought him here; than maybe the cards could help him out. He looked himself over and found his cards in a weird case attached to the belt around his waist. He held them in his right hand and the eye on the back of the glove glowed.  
  
//Weird…//  
  
He shrugged and ignored that detail for now. If the cards were going to help them than he would have to focus all his attention on them and their heart. He closed his eyes, and placed his other hand on top of his deck. He drew a deep breath and took the card.  
  
"Gaia the Fierce Knight." He looked at the card. A knight! A knight couldn't be a knight without a horse and a horse would know how to get around in the forest; even if it was a purple stallion. But there was one problem…  
  
"How do I play it?" As soon as he said, that a fierce pain took over the underside of his right wrist. He gasped in pain, but didn't drop either card or deck, even though the pain took him to his knees. When it finally subsided he lay still for a few moments longer and then looked at the area where the pain had come from. Flipping his hand over he was in for another surprise.  
  
There, a part of the glove had disappeared leaving in its place a weird device that looked like it would hold one card. From the feel of it, it was also embedded into his skin. No wonder it had hurt.  
  
"Well, at least it had answered my question." He had once been a Pharaoh and the King of Games. He knew when just to except things and when to fight. Now was one of the times to just except. The cards brought him here and he was going to trust them. He knew the Heart of the cards better than even Yugi or his Grandpa. He shrugged and brought himself back to the present. He had something to do here.  
  
He just didn't know what yet.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight!" He placed the card in the slot on his arm and felt warmth running through his veins. He was blinded for a moment and when he could see, Gaia's Stallion stared back at him. He blinked for a moment, taking in the sight. There was no armor on the horse and no rider. It seemed the cards knew what he wanted, as always.  
  
He smirked and walked up to the Stallion. He placed both hands on it's back, there was no saddle, and prepared to vault onto his back when, at the last second the horse moved. Yami glared up at it from his position on the floor. The Stallion stared back.  
  
The glaring continued even when Yami was back on his feet in his customary stance, feet slightly apart and arms crossed across his chest. The stallion just raised his head, tossed his mane and gave him a haughty look.  
  
As was stated before, he knew when to except and when to fight. His eyes are narrowed and he glared at the Stallion. Now it was time to fight.  
  
"Okay, I know I am not Gaia, and you don't usually bear anyone but your assigned knight and partner, but" he gave the Stallion a stern glare, "I require your assistance and you will give it to me." He waited a moment and when the Stallion didn't move he decided to try again. He didn't even touch the Stallion before he was pushed to the ground.  
  
The stallion glared at him. Yami couldn't figure it out. Again he got up and something caught his attention. The eye on his glove was no longer glowing. He looked back at the stallion and back at the eye.  
  
//I guess this is a lesson…in humility.//  
  
He lifted his right hand, slightly curved and turned his eyes down. There, he waited. He waited for what felt like him far too long. But, finally, the Stallion nudged his hand with his nose. Yami slowly looked up and smiled in relief.  
  
"Thank-you." He climbed up onto the offered back and twisted his hands in the golden mane. The Stallion turned and took off at an easy trot, picking his way through the forest as easily as if he owned it. Yami allowed himself to relax and looked at his glove. The eye was shining again.  
  
//Now where does the Celtic Guardian fit into all of this?//  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura may have been cruel in the past, but he had gotten over that and now cared deeply for the people his light did. He listened to them talk and touched the last remaining puzzle piece. Finally when everyone had put in his or her observations he turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi. Did Yami show any signs of being distressed at all in the past few days." The boy thought hard and then nodded.  
  
"He had stopped talking to me, said something was making him uneasy. I just thought that he didn't know what to do with himself now that everything was at peace."  
  
Yami Bakura nodded.  
  
"Give me your deck." Yugi looked surprised, but handed it over. Yami Bakura felt it at once. The soul of the cards was no longer there! All that was left were their images. He looked at Yugi.  
  
"Did you know that Yami has access to his own copy of this deck?" Yugi nodded. Bakura handed the deck back to him. "Go through the cards and draw two. Yugi did as he was told, going through the cards one by one. He drew one, and as his friends watched silently he hesitated over the second one. Bakura took that one from him and told him to go on. Yugi did and finally chose a second one. He then set the deck aside. Bakura took the first of the two cards chosen and flipped it over.  
  
The Celtic Guardian.  
  
He took the second and flipped it over.  
  
Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Only there was no knight. Only the stallion remained in the card. He frowned at this. He heard the others murmur over the changed card but didn't listen. It was the third card that he was interested in. The one that Yugi had hesitated on. He flipped it over and gasped.  
  
The Change of Heart.  
  
He knew what was happening. He looked at Yugi who stared back at him. Violet eyes hopeful. He returned the card face down and put it in the deck.  
  
"Yami will be back. This is a game that only he can play. This is a game that only he has a chance to win." He looked at each of the people in the room. "He's learning the life of the cards and realizing his full destiny as Yu-Gi-Oh. The king of Games. More importantly, of the shadow games."  
  
Yugi looked at him and then down at the remaining piece.  
  
//You are my other half. No matter what anyone says…you won't have to do this alone.//  
  
  
  
***More of my notes: So…does anyone like? Should I continue, or give it up right now. Your call!! Click the button in the corner and tell me. Bye! 


	2. II.

II.  
  
My notes: I feel that even if I only get one response than I have an obligation to write for them. It's just me, I may be weird, but oh well. So to you my lovely reviewer, if there is a special card that you would like involved….email me! I always consider my first reviewer an honor! Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah…if anyone wants to see pictures of the cards I have used in the story, I could try to scan them in and send them to you. They are actual cards that I do play with. The game is really fun. I don't know how the foils will scan but the offers there…  
  
  
  
Alright, it was official. Yami was bored. He had been with the stallion for what seemed like ages and he was also sore. He needed something to take his mind off things, so he did what any sane young man would do in his situation.  
  
Talk to his horse.  
  
"So…what do I call you? I can't just keep calling you horse or Stallion and I don't think you would appreciate being called Mitzi," He was ready for the buck that came with that comment. "Didn't think so. So we need a name for you…Well…" He knew they didn't have knights in Egypt, so that sort of name wouldn't do. So where did they have knights…  
  
Old England! Okay, now a name. He tried to remember the lessons he had listened to while with Yugi. Something about angels…  
  
"Got it! Gadreel!" the horse flicked his ears back apparently interested. "I remember that it was the angel that was sent down from the Christian god to teach mortals the use of weaponry. At least I'm pretty sure." He nodded. That fit, and that was now the Stallions name.  
  
With that out of the way, he still felt bored. He crossed his ankles behind him on Gadreel's back and looked about. The forest had changed. It was no longer quite so wild. It seemed rather tame…and there was a strange feel to the air, a feel he recognized.  
  
He sat up straighter and looked around. Gadreel seemed unconcerned and kept moving forward. Since there was no way to control him, Yami let him and concentrated on the forest around him. He thought he could dimly hear chanting.  
  
"Gadreel. Do you know where we are going?" The stallion nodded and continued on a bit faster. He could now make out the tone of the voice, if not the words. It was male, and definitely not human. But it was extremely beautiful. Where had he heard it before?  
  
Gadreel suddenly turned off the slight path they had been following and took off at a dead run right into the heart of the forest it seemed. The chanting became louder and he understood it as commands. Commands to the plants around him. The wildlife listened as surely as he did and they, at least, understood what was being told.  
  
They pulled up suddenly just within the outer limits of a clearing. It was smaller than the one that Yami had arrived in and in the center there was a small pool of water. In the center of the water, sitting on a tree limb coming from the clear depths was a small male elf with long green hair and loose pale cream robes. He was the one chanting and Yami recognized him now.  
  
The Green Phantom King. It was the youthful king of the plants.  
  
Yami stared in surprise. Another card? The card in question turned to them and smiled.  
  
"Welcome my dear friend. It has been some time since I have last seen you." The elf looked puzzled for a moment. "But you are alone? Where is your knight? Where is Gaia?"  
  
Gadreel just shook his head with a soft snort and stepped into the clearing. The young King gave no signs of seeing Yami as he stepped down and walked towards the water edge. Gadreel also seemed to have forgotten about him.  
  
//It's as if to them I do not exist.//  
  
Once of Gadreel's back he could no longer understand the exchange between the two cards for the elf spoke in the language of the horse. He would gain nothing from trying to decipher their conversation. It was like trying to read one of Yugi's schoolbooks. He laughed quietly at the memory that brought up.  
  
Looking down in the water he could still see his light's frustrated face when he had told him he couldn't read and didn't want too. Yugi had sighed and had given up. The water rippled and the image was lost. He looked up to see what had caused the ripple and instead was met with an unexpected sight.  
  
"Gaia!" The knight nodded.  
  
"I trust you are done with my horse. He has gotten you to your first game. It was time that you played." The deep voice was smooth and cultured, but Yami felt a chill at his words.  
  
//Just exactly what am I to play?//  
  
  
  
Yugi sat beside Joey in the store. The others had had to go home but Joey had said he would stay.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"Of course Yug', this is the King of Games we are talking about." Yugi nodded at those words, but something still bothered him.  
  
"I wish we could see what he was doing." He sighed and looked down at one of the latest gaming magazines in the shop. He saw an article for a new product from Kaiba Corps. "Wait a minute! Maybe Kaiba can help us!" Joey looked shocked.  
  
"Kaiba! That creep? Why would he help get Yami back?"  
  
"Because Yami saved him!" Joey shook his head, but in the end agreed that it was worth a shot. The both took of towards Kaiba's mansion. Hoping that something could be done…because there was one thing Yugi hadn't told his friends.  
  
It was something that Yami had told him.  
  
'You are my Light and I am your Darkness. Without Light there could never be Darkness.'  
  
/And without Darkness, there could never be light./  
  
He was starting to fade away, and he knew it was because Yami was gone.  
  
  
  
Yami looked at the knight suspiciously.  
  
"What kind of game?" The knight just shrugged and pointed back towards the young King. He could see that Gadreel was gone and that the elf was nervous about something. Something was whispering in the wind, growing stronger and foul.  
  
Yami shivered, but Gaia stood there unmoved. "Do you wish to play?"  
  
"What am I playing for?" Yami had to shout this, the wind had started to howl and still the knight's response came clear in his ears.  
  
"Answers."  
  
Yami could only nod and the game had begun.  
  
The Green Phantom King had turned to him and ruby eyes locked with ruby eyes. Yami was frozen and then he was captured. Vines sprang from the earth and wrapped themselves around the young Pharaoh and dragged him in front of the King. He felt a branch-like hand touch his shoulder as he was turned to face the source of the disturbance. A voice spoke softly into his ear.  
  
"I play you, Yami, in Attack mode. The vines let him go but Yami still could not leave.  
  
//What is going on! I'm not a card! The only reason I came here was for the Celtic Guardian!//  
  
He stared into the darkness that had grown between the trees and watched as another very familiar card walked into the clearing. Under all the Dragon like armor two ivory eyes glared at the King behind Yami and an evil smile crossed his face. But it wasn't to this that Yami looked. He knew the Lord of Dragons, no it wasn't him. It was the little blond elf, wounded in his arms. A little blond elf, with features that Yami recognized immediately.  
  
It was the Celtic Guardian.  
  
He didn't have his armor or his sword, but it was him. But Yami didn't have time to register this. The duel between the two cards had begun and Yami was the main fighter. At the King's command he used the Power of Ra and destroyed opponent after opponent and took blows that shook him to the core. But Yami knew what was happening even if the king behind him didn't  
  
So in a lull between turns, Yami reached for his deck and pulled a card. He smirked.  
  
The Trap hole. Any monster with an attack over 1000 was destroyed the minute it was summoned. He placed his card into the device on his hand and there let it rest. Ready to be activated. He chanced a glance back at the King and saw Gaia standing beside him. Gaia caught his eye and Yami smirked at him before turning back to the duel. He knew what was at stake and there was no way in hell that he would he let the little blond elf be harmed any more.  
  
The next attack came and the Tri Horned Dragon appeared. The King faltered and the Lord thought he had one.  
  
//Think again!//  
  
"I activate The Trap Hole! Your monster is destroyed!" So saying, the ground opened up, encouraged by a certain King, and swallowed up the dragon, destroying it. The lord of Dragons had lost and he knew it. He glared at Yami and dropped the elf in his arms and left, back into the howling winds. This duel was over.  
  
Yami sighed in relief as he was released and he ran over to the fallen elf, ignoring the two cards behind him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He shook the lithe blond, gently, until the eyes finally opened. Yami sighed in relief.  
  
"You came!" Yami looked at him strangely for a moment. He then nodded.  
  
"Of course I came. You asked me to. You asked if I wanted to know why you wielded a sword and are the only elf to do so. I think I need that answer, to understand why I'm feeling strange." The Guardian looked down, as if ashamed.  
  
"I don't wield a sword, my Lord. I don't know how. I only knew that if you came I would…I would finally be able to do something right. That I would finally be able to protect, those that I love." The elf would not meet his eye and Yami understood. The heart of the cards was something he had only just touched. If he wanted to really understand it, he would have to learn their reasoning. Some where simple, like the warriors and Spellcasters. Some just belonged in the Shadow realm, but others, like the elf in his arms, had a reason to willingly place themselves in that position. It wasn't a matter of being able to do it or belonging there. It was a matter of wanting to protect and wanting to be able to believe in the one who you served.  
  
Yami stopped for a moment. He had always had the most faith and trust in the Dark Magician and yet, whenever the Celtic Guardian had come into play he had used him without thinking, taking the loyalty for granted. He used the Elf, just like he himself had just been used.  
  
Maybe it was time to start listening to the cards.  
  
He looked down at the elf and with one hand chose a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled, then he looked down at the elf.  
  
"First things first. You need a sword." He placed the Legendary Sword on his wrist and it activated giving the elf a gleaming white sword. The elf looked down at it in wonder and than back at Yami.  
  
"But-I'm an elf and elves don't use swords!" Yami just smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe it's time you chose your own path." He felt a tug and then Gaia was pulling him away. He looked at the knight questioningly. The knight didn't even look back, just threw him up into the saddle of Gadreel and came up behind him. Then they were off. Yami didn't even have a chance to react when they hit the darkness, he could only hold on.  
  
But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made his heart sink. Gaia had a card device on his arm and the card in play, was Yami.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Joey had just finished explaining to Kaiba everything that had happened and what Yami Bakura had said. It had taken them a lot just to be let in the house and now Yugi had a sinking feeling that Kaiba wasn't going to help them. The next words confirmed it.  
  
"I don't see why I should help. Yes he did save my brother and I, but he also got us in the mess in the first place. No 'lives' are at stake so why should I…"  
  
Yugi didn't hear the next words. He felt a shock go through him and suddenly he was growing cold. Yami was scared, and that shook his whole world, even though it reassured him that he still did exist. Yugi collapsed, the last words he heard were from Kaiba,  
  
"Well, I guess this changes everything…" 


	3. III.

III.  
  
For Fairysphinx, here's your card!!  
  
  
  
Yami stared into the darkness. Even though they were at a walk he now knew better than to try to get away. The first time he had tried he had felt agony until Gaia had come and placed him back on Gadreel's back. The second time he ignored the pain and managed to get quite some distance before he was suddenly back in the saddle. There was no third time as Gaia had placed an arm around him, effectively keeping him where he was.  
  
Now he didn't know where they were going and all Gaia would say to his questions was "You 'll see."  
  
//See what?//  
  
He sighed and glared at his card on Gaia's arm, so much for loyal Knights.  
  
The area around them had grown increasingly bleaker. His soul room wasn't even this dark. He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he was scared. He hoped his light was doing okay. He thought back to the time when three people he knew had been held in cards.  
  
//Was this how they felt?//  
  
Suddenly Gadreel stopped and Yami shook away his thoughts and looked up. They were in front of a huge tower, made of a glass like substance in deep ebony. There were no windows, only a set of doors at the base and a winding staircase that led straight to the top of the tower, which from here looked flat.  
  
This place reminded him of someone…the doors opened…  
  
//Or some card.//  
  
The Dark Magician. He should have known. Gaia dismounted, taking Yami with him and setting him down in front of him. Yami didn't dare try to run. He knew the Dark Magician's powers and he wasn't sure whose side he was on.  
  
"Greetings Gaia. I see you have our little King of Games." He looked down at Yami and he didn't like the look in the eyes. Now he knew how his opponents felt when ever he pulled out the card. He decided to say nothing and looked away instead, crossing his arms and assuming his arrogant posture again. Gaia chuckled and the Magician gestured for them to enter.  
  
The cards went in and at Yami's refusal Gaia him a warning glare.  
  
//Great now I'm the one being ordered around//  
  
He followed them inside, he didn't have a choice. Before the doors closed he looked back at Gadreel and heard him whicker something that sounded suspiciously like an apology. He turned as the doors closed and followed the two cards into a huge library. All the books had something to do with magic, monsters or the dark arts.  
  
He was growing more and more uneasy. Here was his most trusted ally and he feared him. This shouldn't be happening. They were talking in low voices and then the Dark Magician nodded and moved the robe away from his wrist. Yami started in surprise. Even the dark Magician had a holder on his arm.  
  
Yami watched as his card was passed from Knight to Magician. Then Gaia left and Yami was alone with his new master. The Magician sat down in a comfortable arm chair and gestured for Yami to do the same. He did so and then looked at the Magician waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
The Magician sighed. "You will always be stubborn it seems. You must be wondering what you are doing here. From what Gaia has told me, the young Celiian has asked for help and you are supposedly the answer." He shook his help. "The poor little elf. He doesn't know what he's doing. He can't get any more powerful and what were you thinking, giving him a sword!" He glared at Yami. "Elves do not wield swords."  
  
Yami smirked. "I know. That is why I am here. I just want to know where here is." He looked around and that back at the Magician.  
  
"That is easy. You are in the Dark Plains. Of course it has a much more fancier name, but it is easier to remember this way. Now back to why Gaia brought you here. You are a bad influence on the young elf. We have been trying to teach him his place. It was either magic, or bow. Sometimes there would be daggers or staff, but never, never a sword. Where you got this idea I don't know, but I do know this. I cannot let you go back to the Forest." He took Yami's card and placed it in a crystal in the middle of a table. "Here you will remain until we know what to do with you." He then exited the room and Yami was left there, unable to move towards his card or touch any of the books. He was captured.  
  
He stayed where he was and placed his head in his hands. There has to be another card that he had over looked. One he knew was loyal, that he never realized before.  
  
//My light, I wish you were here. You would understand them. I know how to fight, how to win, but I don't know how to understand this. I only recognize power, not faith. That was you all along.//  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up in a soft bed. He looked around and saw Mokuba staring at him worriedly.  
  
He sat up slowly and Mokuba reached over to help him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, you and Yami have helped me more than a few times and you scared us there when you fainted, even big brother, although I doubt he'll admit it." Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Yami, he was scared. And well, he has never been scared before. He knew what to do in every situation. I should be with him. I'm losing myself." He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. "He's there Mokuba, he's there and I can't reach him or find him. We belong together, not apart." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"So it's like what big brother said. You two are so closely linked that to separate you would to destroy who you are and kill you." Yugi nodded.  
  
"He needs me."  
  
"Yugi." Yugi looked up and saw Kaiba standing in the door way. Everyone is here and I think I can figure out a way for us to find your Yami. But you need to come downstairs. Can you manage that." Yugi nodded. He was willing to do anything for Yami. Kaiba saw it in his eyes. "You have the heart of a wolf, Yugi. Loyal to the pack and those you care for and willing to fight for them regardless of anything else."  
  
/The heart of a wolf? What good is the heart without the soul./  
  
  
  
/The heart of a wolf…/  
  
Yami's head shot up. "Yugi?" He was still alone but he smiled and reached for his deck. His light had come through for him, yet again. He reached for his deck and pulled up the first card. He knew what it would be, even before he looked at it.  
  
"Silver Fang! I need your help!" The eye on his glove glowed and Silver Fang appeared before him. The beautiful snow wolf grinned at him.  
  
:About time you remembered me:  
  
Yami smiled back at it. "I'm relearning the true heart deals with small as well as the strong." He pointed to his card, the one he couldn't touch. "We need to get to the forest and fast. Willing to help?"  
  
:Always:  
  
Silver Fang grabbed the card gently within his jaw and then gestured for Yami to get on his back. The wolf was large enough to bear his weight and together they sped off out of the tower. They were half way across the plains when a fog over took them.  
  
"The King Fog! Can you get past it?"  
  
:Not while it's powered up on it's own turf. This is the dark zone and he is a fiend-type:  
  
Yami nodded. "Then you'll need a power-up. I equip you with the Beast Fangs!" He felt Silver Fang get stronger and together they got through the fog, leaving it to howl it's frustrations to the wind. Silver Fang howled back, a mocking, triumphant sound. Yami smirked and held on as the plains disappeared under them.  
  
:Thanks. I needed that!:  
  
"Anytime! Now lets get to the forest before anything else comes after us." They moved together, the heart and soul, for now, combined.  
  
  
  
Kaiba was explaining to the assembled friends what he was going to try.  
  
"We are going to use my holographic system and Yugi's link with Yami to try and track him down. Yami Bakura said that he could open the path ways between our realm and that of the Shadow realm. My system will allow us to see what is going on. The other thing we will use as a link is the deck both Yugi and Yami use." He pressed a few buttons on the console behind him and the monitor came to life.  
  
"Yugi placed his deck in the indicated spot and Yami Bakura placed the ring over it and chanted something. Everyone held there breaths as the screen flickered a few times and then they were rewarded with an image. It was Yami, dressed completely different and he seemed to be on top of Silver Fang.  
  
Yugi let out a cry of delight as a cheer was taken up by his friends.  
  
/I knew you were there/  
  
He felt warmth over his chest and looked down at the piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Another layer had been returned. The others noticed too.. Tea was weeping with happiness into Tristan's shoulder and Mai and Joey were hugging. Mokuba was jumping up and down and even Kaiba had a smirk for the presence of his rival.  
  
/We'll get you back. I promise./  
  
He had to sit down, he was still losing strength, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not when he could see his other half. He smiled, even as his eyes grew heavy, his hands clutching the top layer of the puzzle.  
  
  
  
Yami and Silver Fang had entered the Forest.  
  
:So, where exactly are we going?:  
  
"We have to find the elves. I have to find the Celtic Guardian. He needs help. I know it."  
  
:And so does he. That is why he called out for you. You are Yu- Gi-Oh. The King of Games and only you can help your cards. Do you remember when we were sealed?:  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, I know I was the one who did it, but beyond that I know nothing."  
  
Silver Fang nodded his head. :You sealed us away because the Pharaohs were causing great destruction with us. But you never realized how much we were being used until you received the Celtic Guardian. You knew than that something was wrong when an elf was willing to take up a sword. Yet it was his decsion. You chose that path because that was the only way he could be of any use to you. He knew you cared about the heart of the cards:  
  
"So why am I going through this if he has already chosen his path?" The wolf sighed.  
  
:That was when you were whole. When you were locked into the puzzle you lost the compassion that had made you seal away the powers in the first place. I guess that was your price. Now that you are two halves you let your light take on one part and you the other. By doing that neither of you are ever whole and you can't tap into the true heart. There may be no problems in your light's world, but among us, we are ill at ease:  
  
"I don't understand this still…"  
  
"You will, King of Games." They both looked up and saw the blue skinned elf before them.  
  
"The Mystical Elf." She nodded.  
  
"You gave an elf the power to adapt and to prove himself. You did it once. You must do it again, or the darkness will take over and the Dragons will reopen the two realms. It will be like days of old."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "I will not let that happen!"  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura and Yugi understood what they were talking about and both agreed with Yami.  
  
/It won't happen! Not while I am with you!/ 


	4. IV.

IV.  
  
My notes: Okay…I'm going to assume people like this story. I'm glad!!! But I keep getting so much inspiration. I can't believe I'm still typing…..poor hands…do you think you could give me a break?.....no? Alright you're the boss..  
  
Oh yeah..one other thing, you guys think I'm actually good at this? Thank you very much. I'll have to do something for all of you….  
  
  
  
Yami stared down at the grass he was sitting on. Silver Fang lay down beside him, while the Mystical Elf folded herself gently to the ground. He had not liked the news that she had told him. This changed everything. If things went back to the way they had once been than the world of his Light…  
  
No! He couldn't even think it. All the kids who played Duel Monsters would be unleashing magic and creatures that they did not know how to control! That was the reason they had been sealed in the first place. He shuddered, remembering the battles, the devastation. Never again.  
  
//Yugi will not have to go through with that. I promise//  
  
"So, how do I ensure that this realm is brought back to peace and how does the Celtic Guardian fit in to all of this?" Yami was still a touch confused about that part. He remembered the Elf swearing his loyalty to him as the Pharaoh long ago. He also dimly remembered his surprise at seeing the sword.  
  
:Celiian, or the Celtic Guardian as you know him was the first of the creations of this realm to change tradition and open up new paths and strategies. It was also because he swore his loyalty to you and you excepting it that changed everything.:  
  
The mystical Elf nodded. "Young Celiian had heard of you, the King of Games and was determined to fight for you, he knew that in traditional methods he was too weak to even be considered a Card, so he learned a new tradition, the sword and the way of the warrior. Here the stronger monsters are the duelers. If they can capture another strong monster than they gain possession of their Card. You have two tasks ahead of you. One, to return the heart of cards to this realm and two," Here she gazed sternly at him and took the card that was lying at Silver Fang's feet, "Not to get caught yourself."  
  
Yami nodded. "So where is Celiian now?" She pointed at a before unnoticed path. He looked down it and could dimly make out a village of sorts. "He's there?" He turned back to the Elf but she was gone. He looked at Silver Fang, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged.  
  
:Thus is the ways of the elves:  
  
They walked side by side, Yami's card placed in his own deck and Silver Fang still activated. They had reached the edge of the village and Yami gazed in amazement at all the elves. They were in every colour and all were tall and graceful. They all also had long hair.  
  
:You had better return me to the deck. If you need me, I will come. But if you don't then trust another card:  
  
Yami turned to Silver Fang and placed his hand on the great furred neck. "Thank you, my friend." He took the card out of the slot and returned it to his deck. He watched as Silver Fang vanished and then turned his attention back to the village.  
  
If he just walked in, he would be noticed immediately. He wore all black, whereas they wore brightly coloured clothes of all make and colours. He sighed, how was he suppose to find Celiian.  
  
"Are you a card, or a dueler?" He whipped around to see a young green haired elf. She had on a bright pink dress and kinda reminded him of Tea.  
  
"A dueler and I hope to stay that way." She nodded at this as if it was the only right answer. Who knows, maybe it was.  
  
"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" He looked at her sharply and nodded. "It's Celiian, isn't it?" His eyes narrowed. She laughed at his look. "Don't worry, I'm a friend of his and you look exactly like the person he describes from his dreams. He seems to love you." Yami blushed.  
  
"I don't think he loves me, quite that way." She looked puzzled and walked around him. She stopped when she was in front of him again and reached up to feel his skin and his hair.  
  
"Why wouldn't he? You're handsome and the same height, although he would grow taller, so that might be a problem." She pondered this for a moment and then cried out in delight. "It wouldn't matter! He wants to be a card and you are a dueler so he could be your card."  
  
Yami was still blushing. "I think I'll just talk with him and see what happens, okay?" She looked at him weird, but shrugged.  
  
"You had just better be careful. There are a lot of duelers that come here and quite a few of them wouldn't mind you in their private collection." Yami couldn't take any more of this, so he quickly changed the conversation back to its original topic.  
  
"So how do I find Celiian?" She pointed back the way he had come. He's in the forest, but only a Dark Gray could take you to him."  
  
"A Dark Gray? But how do I find one?" He looked back and found her gone. "Elves…" He sighed and walked back in the forest, unaware of the eyes that watched him from under a helmet of Dragon bones.  
  
  
  
"A Dark Gray? I don't recognize that card." Mai sounded confused and Yugi didn't blame her. It wasn't a particularly powerful card and was seldom used and for some reason, it was hard to get a hold of. He was about to answer when Bakura beat him to it.  
  
"Dark Gray is a beast card. It is hard to come across and is good at hiding within a Forest environment. I remember coming across the card at one time. It says it has rarely been seen by mortal eyes."  
  
"Hey Yugi, you ever seen the card? Yugi!?" He dimly heard Joey calling out to him, but he was tired. He slumped over and would have fallen if it weren't for a pair of blue clad arms that stopped his fall.  
  
"He's growing weaker. Whatever Yami has to do, he had better hurry up. He may be sustained by the shadow realm but Yugi has nothing to draw upon."  
  
/Yami…I need you to hear me. Don't fight it…/  
  
  
  
He whipped quietly by Yami's ear and he was sure he had heard his light's voice carried on it. It hurt him to think about his light here, but he knew it was most likely the only help he would get, so he tried to listen.  
  
'Don't fight it…'  
  
Yami was confused at that, but…  
  
//Whatever you say, my Light//  
  
He continued on, looking for the elusive creature. He recognized the name of the card and had a vague idea of what it looked like. But how to get it? He needed something that would be able to maneuver easily, preferably fly, but that wouldn't seem intimidating. He pulled out his deck. He knew there were cards in there that would help him, cards that had been placed there when he had been Pharaoh.  
  
//The heart of the cards is not big and powerful, it is small and strong//  
  
He grasped the first card that came into his hand.  
  
"The Petite Dragon. Perfect." It was able to fly and had low enough attack and defense points that it shouldn't be able to scare off the Dark gray. He grinned and activated it. A little yellow worm type Dragon appeared, it's wings easily supporting its small body. Friendly green eyes stared back at Yami.  
  
"I need your help, little one. I must find a Dark Gray, but I have no wish to harm it. I just need its help. Can you find me one? If you come into any danger, call for me and I will send you a protector." The little dragon squeaked its assent and took off in the forest. Yami sat down by a tree to wait. Now that he had the time he could try to figure a few things out.  
  
First, he needed to stay away from the more powerful cards. That he could deal with. Second, he needed to show the Celtic Guardian that any tradition was true as long as it is a path freely chosen. That might be hard. If what the little elf had said was true, than Celiian, practically worshipped him. Not good at all. He sighed. Third, he himself must understand the loyalty and trust that has been placed within him as well as Yugi.  
  
//I always thought that I controlled the powerful cards and Yugi controlled the weaker ones, that he wasn't up to the to the challenger the powerful ones called for. But I was wrong. Yugi understood them and worked with them. That is why I am having such a hard time now.//  
  
He sighed. The last problem he had was the task of staying out of the grasp of the Fiends and Lord of Dragons. If they ever got a hold of him, they could use the power of his mind crush to deal with most enemies and they could use his deck. They could also use his light…  
  
No! That would not happen. A rustling in the bush was all the warning he had before he was attacked. He whipped around as claws hit him hard. They weren't meant to harm just to disable. It worked. He fell hard and looked up. It was a Lesser Dragon, but for all that it's name said, it could still do damage. He needed help and fast!  
  
The dragon roared at him and he heard laughter coming from behind it.  
  
//Speak of the Fiend..//  
  
The Lord of Dragons walked out from behind the dragon and smiled at Yami, in a way that he did not like.  
  
"You impressed me the last time we fought and I must say that as a Card you are very powerful indeed." He walked over to Yami who dared not move with the Dragon towering over him. The Lord stopped in front of him. "As a dueler you are quite wonderful as well, but I prefer to see potential fully tapped and the only way to do that is to make you a Card, my Card." He reached towards Yami and he could feel the magic trying to pull him from the deck. No, it couldn't end this way, but he was growing weaker and weaker. With all the Dark energy he couldn't fight back, not without his Light!  
  
Suddenly a little ball of yellow streaked by and hit the out stretched hand, ruining the concentration of the spell. Yami was released in time to hear a triumphant squeak. He looked up and saw before him, the Petite Dragon, who it seemed would defy his proper Lord to help Yami. The Lord spoke something at his small friend, but the Dragon ignored him. This made the Lord angry and he called upon his lesser Dragon.  
  
//No you don't! I said I would protect him and I will//  
  
He didn't know what caused him to pull the next card from his deck, but he didn't care at the moment. A friend was in trouble and there was no way that he was going to let anyone be hurt for him! He pulled out his own card and activated it, sending himself into attack mode along with his dragon.  
  
This surprised the Lord but not Petite. He just came up beside Yami and together they were ready to fight. Yami called upon his powers and attacked the Dragon, it was equipped with the Dragon Treasure, just as he thought it would be.  
  
"Petite! Use your speed and steal the treasure for yourself, once that's gone I can destroy it." Petite nodded and sped towards and behind the dragon swiping at the glimmering crystal ball the Dragon guarded. Yami knew he had succeeded when the Dragon let out a roar. He attacked again and had the satisfaction of seeing the Dragon destroyed. The Lord knew he had been beaten again but wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
He was about to call upon another Dragon, when suddenly the forest around them was filled with a low growl. Thousands upon thousands of emerald eyes gleamed out of the forest at the Lord. He didn't know what was out there and wisely decided to retreat, but not without glaring at Yami and the Petite Dragon. Yami smirked and his small friend squeaked as the Lord disappeared. Then he turned to se his saviors. Only one remained it seemed and out of the forest a small, sleek goat- like creature emerged. It was entirely gray except for the beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
:You would risk yourself, Dueler, to save a friend. You are the one Celiian seeks. I will take you to him, but you can not make it on foot:  
  
Yami knew whom he needed, but didn't even get a chance to call. Silver Fang appeared beside him as Petite rested around his wrist and disappeared back into the deck for a well-deserved rest. Yami turned to Silver Fang who gave him a grin. He grinned back and got on. Together they sped off behind the Dark Gray, deeper into the forest. It wasn't till they were deep within the forest that he realized exactly what he had done when he had used his card. If he been destroyed in battle, than no one could ever have his card, but it would free his deck.  
  
//I think my Light would have wanted that if there was no other choice//  
  
  
  
"I knew Yami was gutsy, but even I didn't expect him to risk himself!" Kaiba's words just about described everyone's feelings about the duel they had just watched. Everyone's but Yugi. He was grinning, tiredly yes, but still grinning. He was proud of his Yami and it showed as another layer was added to the broken puzzle.  
  
Those who had dueled against the teamed souls only know realized what they had truly been up against. They hadn't just been fighting the Heart of the cards. They had been fighting the soul.  
  
The one part that had scared them was when Yami started to grow weaker, they could see him flicker in and out of existence and it had reflected in their young friend here. But they had held on and when Yugi pleaded for Petite to come, the danger had passed. It seemed that Yugi still had some influence even with them completely separated.  
  
/Yami. You are learning. Just because you are Dark doesn't mean your evil./  
  
He looked down at the puzzle.  
  
/Soon I will be able to join you again./ 


	5. V.

V  
  
Me again: Man! You guys read these chapters as fast as I try to put them out. I'm so proud…no flames!! Hey Fairysphinx…do you sit there waiting for these? It seems as soon as one is done you review it. Not that I'm complaining. Is everyone happy with this fic so far? Hope so…  
  
  
  
Yami watched the quick gray creature sprinting ahead of him. They were going deeper into the forest, twisting and turning and generally confusing the poor young man. Silver Fang, on the other hand seemed to be really enjoying himself. He leapt any obstacle and raced across the grass, dodging tress and vines.  
  
"You certainly are enjoying yourself." He yelled into the wolf's ear. Silver Fang just barked in response and jumped a fallen tree. Dark Gray was slowing down, causing the snow wolf to do the same. They stopped in front of a cliff side.  
  
Yami got off Silver Fang and looked up. It would be extremely hard to climb. Silver Fang seemed to read his thoughts.  
  
:I can't help you here. Looks like you'll have to do it yourself:  
  
:He will have to do it himself, he can't use any other cards. Celiian is at the top and if you truly want to reach him, you will do this:  
  
Yami nodded, he had expected something like this. He was just glad he was wearing gloves. Those rocks did not look like they would be friendly to flesh. He turned to Silver Fang and nodded. The Wolf nodded in return in went back into the deck. Yami then turned to the Dark Gray who had remained there.  
  
:I am impressed with your methods and with the loyalty and friendship you are showing the cards. I have been looking for a dueler that respects the smaller cards and I think you are the one I have been looking for. I chose you as my dueler:  
  
So saying the Dark Gray shifted and morphed until he was a card and Yami carefully picked him up and inserted him into his deck.  
  
//If you think I care wait until you meet my light//  
  
He turned to the cliff. The hardest part, he had always found, with anything was starting. So he had made a point of not thinking about that part a long time ago. He placed his hand in the highest grip he could reach and started climbing. It was hard and even with the leather covering his body, he still got bruised and his face got scraped. He was panting hard and he was only half way up.  
  
//Light, I wish I had your strength.//  
  
He continued to climb, the sun beating down on him and his muscles screaming at him. Now he really appreciated the stairs in his pyramids and palaces. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop. The Celtic Guardian was up there and he had no choice but to go to him. His hand finally touched the top and he pulled himself up and lay there panting.  
  
A shadow feel across him and he hoped it was friendly. He was just too sore to fight right now.  
  
"My Lord? I knew you would come! I just knew it." Two arms helped him up and he was embraced tightly. He had made it. Celiian lifted him up easily and set him down in some shade, leaving only for a moment to bring him water. Yami drank it gratefully and just lay there as Celiian sat beside him, a smile on the elf's face.  
  
"What are you doing up her?" Yami asked after a while. He looked at the Elf and saw his features looked sad. He gazed away from Yami.  
  
"The Duelers came and told me to give up trying to be a card. They said I was disrupting the balance and that I had to either stop," he grew quiet for a moment, "or be destroyed." He looked back at Yami and the trust and compassion he had for Yami left him reeling.  
  
//No wonder the other elf thought he loved me//  
  
"Will you give up?" he asked gently. The elf shook his head fiercely and Yami smiled. "Do you still have the sword I gave you?" Celiian nodded. Yami looked at him carefully. "Did you know that that sword was a magic equip card that can only be used on Warriors?" He watched as the elf shook his head and then saw when it dawned on him what Yami had just said.  
  
"Then you mean that I'm a Warrior-Type Card?" Yami nodded. "But I can't be activated." Yami cocked his head to the side and raised one eyebrow in question. "Someone tried. The card Gyakutenno Megami is a powerful Fairy- Type and she just recently became a dueler. Before I hid up here, she tried to activate me as a card, but it didn't work."  
  
"What did she call you?" He looked startled at the question.  
  
"My name."  
  
"And why do you want to be a card so bad? Why do you strive to gain power when everyone around you have told you that you can't." Celiian looked angry.  
  
"I don't want power, I want the ability to guard and protect the people I care for! I want to prove my loyalty to someone worthy! I want that someone to be you." His voice had dropped to a whisper. Yami leaned close to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know why you weren't activated. She said the wrong name and I'll prove it."  
  
"You will do nothing of the sorts." Both whipped there heads around and saw the Lord of Dragons. Celiian shrank down beside him but Yami got up.  
  
"I'm tired of your games. This time I am the one who will Duel you." The Lord looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Fine. One monster card against one monster card." He pulled out the first card on his deck. "I call out the Curse of Dragon!"  
  
Yami smirked. "Is that the end of your turn." The Lord nodded. "Good it means you can't play any magic cards."  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"But I find they can be quite useful. First I call upon the field card Sogen, which increases a warrior type by 200 each. Next I call upon the Legendary sword, which increases the same warrior by 300 each. And last I call out Invigoration which allows Earth-type monsters to gain 400 attack points, but lose 200 defense points."  
  
"So play this warrior already, it still can't defeat my Dragon and be controlled by you here." Yami smiled.  
  
"Yes it can." He called over to Celiian. "Take your position on the field." Celiian looked scared for a moment and then determined. He walked to the space in front of Yami. "I'll take the first card out of my deck." He reached down to his deck and touched the top card…  
  
  
  
Yugi did the same. He knew what was coming. He blocked everyone and everything else out. His hand touched the card and his puzzle was complete he felt himself both in Kaiba's mansion and in the Shadow Realm.  
  
//About time you showed up.//  
  
/You can't get rid of me/  
  
//Never wanted to//  
  
Two voices called out as one as the card was activated.  
  
"The Celtic Guardian!"  
  
They watched as Celiian transformed. His hair became short, he gained the armor and sword and the war paint of his people. He grew taller, more muscular and with the magic cards that Yami had placed down, plus the field advantage he was more powerful than Curse of Dragon, with an Attack of 2200!  
  
"Celtic Guardian, attack!" The Elf rushed into battle and destroyed the Dragon, leaving the Lord, yet again, defeated.  
  
"This isn't possible! He can't be a Card, he wasn't strong enough!"  
  
"No. It was not him, it was never him. It was the Dueler. They didn't see the Heart he possessed. They didn't see his soul. But I did, with the help of my light." It was then that the Lord noticed Yugi standing beside Yami, the Millenium Puzzle glowing contently around his neck. He growled and stalked off.  
  
Yugi cheered and hugged Yami, the two happy to be reunited at last. They were finally whole. They looked over at the Celtic guardian who was looking at himself in amazement. So it seemed was their deck whole as well. Yami stood up and brought Yugi over to the Elf.  
  
"Well, how does it feel to be a Card?" Celiian didn't answer, he just turned and hugged Yami and Yugi together.  
  
"Thank-you. I knew it was you, both of you." He stepped back from them. "Never forget what you have learned. It takes both strong and weak, both light and dark, to make a whole." He smiled and changed into a card. Yami knelt down and picked him up.  
  
//We won't my friend, we won't//  
  
Yugi tugged his arm. "Can we go back now? The others have been worried about you, even Kaiba." Yami looked surprised.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yep! He was the one who created the system that allowed us to-" Yami let his light tell him all about what had happened at there end and he used the puzzle to take him back, where he got the full account and then filled in his part.  
  
All the while he smiled and felt at ease.  
  
But in the Shadow realm, the Lord of Dragons knelt down at the last place of his duel with that Pharaoh. He smiled at what he found. It was a card.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!-The King of Games!" And on it was a picture of Yami as he had last been seen. Dressed in black and ready to fight.  
  
"I told you I would have your card." He turned and left and the forest below shuddered. It wasn't over.  
  
***End of this part. Consider these chapters one part. The next part, Shadowed Borders, will only come out if enough people are interested. It's been fun being with all of you. Your reviews will decide whether or not I stay a while longer. Bye!*** 


End file.
